


Not Scared

by Asra_Lover



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Embarrassment, Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted, Omorashi, Recording, Wetting, YouTube, fear wetting, frightened, scared, solo omorashi, wetting while recording
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Mark plays FNAF: Help Wanted for the first time and runs into some trouble...READ TAGS
Kudos: 9





	Not Scared

Mark sets up his camera equipment, tapping a melody with his fingers as he works. It’s the big release of Five Night’s at Freddy’s: Help Wanted and it’s time he finally records it for his subscribers. 

As he finishes setting up the microphone, he feels a twinge of fright. He’s played Five Nights at Freddy’s before. Hell, he’s the King of FNAF! However, his first time playing Five Night’s at Freddy’s on VR was bound to be terrifying. Mark had played with the VR set the previous night, getting to play ping pong in VR and even messing around a bit with Wade and Bob in a game of virtual laser tag.

However, those hadn’t been scary. Those had felt like he really was next to Wade in a battleground. He felt the impact of the ping pong ball on his paddle as he played. If those had felt so real, wouldn’t this game feel just as real?

Mark shuttered at the thought. The slight shutter had sent a small twinge to his bladder, which he ignored. It wasn’t urgent, and he was antsy to get this over with.

Mark pressed the record button and got into place, placing the VR set atop his head. The back of the set caught on his wavy hair for a second, causing him to scrunch his face up and quickly fix the issue.

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to Five Night’s at Freddy’s: Help Wanted!”

Mark already felt his heart beat rising as he clicked on the game, continuing to ramble on. He bit his lip as he was launched into darkness in the VR set.

The darkness was replaced with the image of Freddy only a couple feet in front of him. He jumped only slight, but the felt the scare in his entire body. His heartbeat moving faster and bladder going heavier. He laughed it off.

“Wow! He is right there!” Mark noticed the home screen in front of him and pressed enter.

“So, this game is full of mini games from the other FNAF games.” Mark explained, clicking through the mini games. “I’m going to start from the beginning.”

Mark clicked on the first game, starting it. He squeezed his legs together nervously, making a funny face for the camera.

The VR set had brought him into the first Five Nights at Freddy’s game, the one he had first played many years ago. This time, he was really in it. Mark worried on his lip as Phone Guy began to drone on about the night, something Mark already knew too well about.

At first, it was simple, Mark checked the cameras to find Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica in their place. It wasn’t too bad. Even if it felt he was really in the office watching cameras, the animatronics were nowhere near him. Still, Mark checked the sides of the doors with the light. 

Couldn’t be too careful.

In the brief moment that it took Mark to check the lights Bonnie disappeared on the camera. Mark voiced this aloud as he desperately tried to figure out where he went, clicking through the different cameras. 

“C’mon, where’d he go?” He muttered to himself, becoming more anxious by the second.

Finally, Mark found Bonnie on camera. Face to face with it to be exact. The sight caused Mark to jump back, giving a shout. That wasn’t the main issue Mark had, however. The slight scare caused his bladder to drop. Hard. Suddenly he could feel the pressure down there.

Still, he was recording. He could handle it until the end of the mini game. Then he could just pause the recording and come back.

Mark continued to check the cameras, even checking on Foxy. He discretely adjusted his belt occasionally to be less on his bladder, but it wasn’t long until all three main animatronics were in circulation and Mark was scrambling to keep up.

“Alright, there’s Bonnie, there’s Freddy...” Mark muttered to the camera. “Where’s Chica...?”

He checked the spot where she had been before, only to find it empty. 

Scrambling through the cameras, Mark couldn’t find her, leaving him to do the thing he disliked the most. 

Checking the left side, Mark shined his light to find it empty. Leaning over to the right, Mark clicked the light button.

Chica was huge and horrifying. That was the only way Mark could describe her. She loomed over him, her purple eyes piercing into his skull.

Mark shrieked, feeling a small drop of pee leak from him.

Oh no.

He didn’t have time to assess the damage, he had to close the door. Clicking the button, the door slammed shut on Chica, giving Mark slight relief.

Well, only in one area.

Mark didn’t think he leaked badly enough for anyone to notice. However, his urge grew worse with the small release. Checking the clock in the game, it was 5 am. He was so close, he could finish the game and quickly go the bathroom, no problem, he just had to make till 6 am.

Mark checked the cameras again, finding Bonnie and Freddy. He was so close, he could do it-

The power went out.

Mark almost cursed. He hasn’t been saving power as efficiently as he should have. Still, with his time being so close to 6 am there was a chance that he could still win. He huddled his legs together, willing himself not to grab himself on camera.

He waited in the darkness for what felt like ages. He couldn’t even see the desk in front of him. As time progressed, he was more and more sure he would make it, 6 am was just so close-

Mark didn’t even hear Freddy coming before he popped out in front of him, jump-scaring him. Mark froze in fear, suddenly becoming very aware that his bladder was releasing itself. It felt warm as it spread down his legs and dripped on the carpet below, cause a small puddle at his feet. Mark sighed, feeling hot embarrassment on his face as he took off the VR set to assess the damage. The entire front of his jeans were stained, particularly dark right around his crotch.

As Mark moved to clean up, he knew one thing,

He wasn’t publishing that video.


End file.
